If You Try Your Best But You Don't Succeed
by Velocity3127
Summary: Ally is disappointed about getting 92 on her biology test and Austin tries to comfort her. Short oneshot, I hope you like it!


**Author's note: here is a new oneshot! This is set during Fresh Starts & Farewells, based on when Ally was super disappointed about getting a 92 on her biology test. This is inspired by two of my best friends who always freak out about studying and doing well (they over-study so much, it's ridiculous. They also say 90% is a "fail"). To any readers out there who always worry about studying and marks: One of my friends, she studied 45 hours in a school week. Not including the time at school. By the end of the week, she had overworked herself to the extent that she asked me what x+4 was. There was no context for solving x. She just asked me what x+4 was. Moral of the story: don't over-study.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

Ally's locked herself inside the practice room and I haven't seen her for an hour. I'm really worried about her! She just got a 92 on her biology test. I think that's amazing, but apparently to her it's a disaster! Worst of all, she hasn't talked to any of us since this morning!

"Ally!" I called, knocking on the door of the practice room. "It's Austin!"

No reply.

"Ally!"

I sighed, and turned the doorknob. It didn't move, I knew it was locked. I pushed really hard on the door, but it still didn't move. I could probably break the door if I wanted to, but then Ally's dad would probably get really mad at me. I stood there, thinking about how I could open the door. Where was the key, anyways?

"Hey, Austin!" I heard Mr. Dawson call.

I looked down, and I saw that he had just entered Sonic Boom.

"Hi, Mr. Dawson!" I called back.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked.

"Ally's locked herself inside the practice room, and she won't let anyone in." I explained.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "But I have the key, so I can let you in."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks so much!"

He came upstairs with the key to the practice room, then opened the door. I entered and he closed the door behind me. Ally was sitting at the piano, but she wasn't playing it, or even writing a song. She had a biology textbook in front of her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she replied.

I sighed. "Look, Ally, I know you're sad, but you have to get over it! 92 isn't that bad! In fact, it's amazing!"

"No, it's not." she replied. "It's an A-, and I've never ever gotten less than an A before. Ever."

"And I've never gotten _more_ than an A-." I said, pretending to be serious.

I couldn't help but laugh, and she even cracked a smile.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Ally, and somehow you just don't make very many of them." I told her. "And when you do, it's okay, because you're still not going to fail. Ever. Because you're too smart and talented for that."

"But I _failed_ ," she objected.

"No, you got an A-," I replied, confused.

"But that's failing in my books!"

"But that's not failing in _my_ books! Failing in my books is getting an F! See, right here in the academic conduct book, it says 'If a student receives a mark of F, that means that he or she has failed the assessment'." I read from the academic conduct book next to her.

"I still failed." she insisted.

"I give up." I sighed. "I know that you didn't fail, but you won't admit it."

We sat in silence for a bit, and she looked down at her textbook.

"92..." I murmured. "What wouldn't I give for marks like that..."

"I'm sorry, Austin." she sighed. "I've been acting so miserable. It's just that I always do well in school, it's weird when I don't."

"And you're still doing well!" I replied. "You've never even gotten less than a 92 in your life, of course you're doing well! You're doing amazing!"

She leaned over and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, stroking her hair softly.

"You know what would make me forget this whole thing?" she asked. "Something that would help me go back to normal and stop worrying about my marks?"

"What?" I asked.

"A kiss."

I leaned in closer, and just as she was sighing in contentment, I pressed my lips to hers. She squeaked in surprise, but she kissed me back.

We had kissed only a few days ago, when Dez was filming his Rockumentary, but this was different, because it was only the two of us.

"So you're good?" I asked, as soon as we pulled apart.

She was still breathing heavily, evidently out of air. "About what?"

She had already forgotten about the biology test. I smiled. I did a pretty good job taking her mind off of it! Before I could say anything else, she kissed me again. This time, it was quick, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

I opened my mouth to speak, but we were interrupted.

"Ally, I need your help!" we heard her dad calling. "I'm heading out for free samples at the food court, I need you to run the store!"

"Well, I'd better get going!" she said cheerfully.

"See ya!" I replied, equally cheerfully.

"One more thing..." she said. "I forget what mark I got. What was it?"

I smiled. "You got an alien A+!"

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay, so the alien A+ thing was made up by one of my friends who's always really calm about tests and doesn't matter about marks. When my other friends complain about "failing", she says, "You got an alien A+!" Because, you know, in some alien world out there, any mark is an A+! :)**


End file.
